


Stuffed

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [91]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Dildos, Dom/sub, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: "I've got more for you. If you can take it. You going to take it for me? I want to see you stretched wide and stuffed up."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 9
Kudos: 248





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Even though only one of us celebrated Thanksgiving yesterday, we wanted to make sure you were all properly stuffed. We're thankful for you!

On the bed in front of Tony, on his stomach and completely naked, Steve lay prone. Open. A silicone plug stretched his hole. Tony had been idly playing with it for close to twenty minutes without explanation or intention. 

Earlier, Steve had just been walking to the living room from their bathroom, an aimless afternoon in front of them. Tony had tossed the plug and lube at Steve and ordered him to undress and lay down. Steve’s face had pinked beautifully, color spreading to his chest when he took off his shirt. He tried to meet Tony’s gaze but all it did was put a shy smile to his face and make him drop his eyes to the plug.

Then Tony had gotten to work. 

Now he was loose, moaning and shifting as Tony pushed the plug in a bit, just enough to tug at the rim. Without a word, Tony stepped back from the bed and moved into the closet, pulling open the drawer of dildos and taking his time, considering. He knew Steve would stay as Tony left him, no need to give such an obvious order, and the thought of him out there, hard cock pressing against the mattress, ass open and bare--Tony wanted to make him wait.

He pulled out the four he had in mind and then turned back towards the bedroom, standing in the doorway to admire Steve. He'd barely moved, lifting to his elbows, but still laying with his stomach pressed to the mattress. Tony could see the tiny rolls of his hips. Tony hummed and Steve froze but when Tony didn’t follow up the hum with a reprimand, he continued the motion. 

“Let’s see,” Tony said, stepping forward. He tossed the dildos by Steve’s feet before spreading his cheeks again. The plug was about as thick as Tony’s cock, but nowhere near as long. He picked up the first dildo, a red one, about five inches long, shaped more like a curvy cylinder than a cock. He brought it up to Steve’s face so he could see and his lips parted at the sight. “I think you’ll appreciate something a bit longer, yeah?”

Steve nodded and Tony chuckled, uncapping the lube and coating the silicone. It was wider than the plug, making Steve moan from the stretch when Tony pulled out the plug and inserted the dildo in one quick motion. He started a steady pace without letting Steve adjust; he had a plan, and Steve would want him to execute it.

As he lazily slid the dildo in and out of Steve, Tony arranged what he’d brought out of the closet on the bed in Steve’s line of sight. He placed them in order, the first one slightly thicker and longer than the one currently in Steve’s ass. This one was shaped like a cock, and Tony knew the head of it would perfectly tease against Steve’s prostate. The one next to that wasn’t much longer but it was thick. It’d provide a proper stretch, the first one of the bunch designed to border on uncomfortable. It was the one Steve’s eye was focused on, his favorite. 

Tony ran his finger along the last toy. It was a special design made just for Steve by him. He’d made many things for Steve, but Tony was pretty sure this one would be more for himself. It would make Steve's eyes squint shut, his teeth clench, and he’d bear its stretch and torment beautifully. 

But Tony was getting ahead of himself. There was a sequence he had in mind and he dragged his attention back to the first dildo, fingering the bottom of its base. “You’re all loose, huh?” 

Steve was still supported by his elbows, but his head had rolled forward with pleasure. “Yes,” he whispered against his chest. “Please, Tony.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” One handedly, he reached for the lube. He uncapped it and squeezing it over the next toy, then he tossed the lube to the side, gave the new toy a stroke and seamlessly pulled out the dildo and switched it with the cock shaped one. It sunk in, Steve gasping as his body accepted the extra stretch. “You like the feel of this one? Its girth, these obscene veins, it's like you're getting fucked by someone else and I'm guiding him in. You like that?"

"Yes, Tony," Steve moaned, rubbing harder against the sheets. The motion made his ass push up towards Tony's hand, begging, his ass stretching around the toy. Tony touched one finger to the end of the dildo so when Steve rolled his hips, he fucked himself on the toy, thighs flexing broad and thick as he moved. 

Tony worked him over until the toy moved easily, his rim slick and shiny and his cock throbbing harder. "Ready for more, sweetheart?"

Steve groaned and wriggled, his back arching, muscles rippling under his skin. "Yes, please."

Tony picked up the next toy, broader and longer, beyond a realistic cock and into the fantastical. He coated it liberally with lube then pulled the previous one out slowly enough to tease. Steve whimpered when his hole fell empty, his rim clenching on nothing. "I've got what you need, baby," Tony murmured. But when he went to push in the thicker toy, Steve’s body resisted. Though he was stretched and lubed, the new toy pulled on Steve’s rim, opening him up and pushing him towards his limits. Tony moved slowly, easing it in and giving Steve time to relax and accept the intrusion. 

Steve's cock twitched and leaked a stream of precome to the sheets below him. Tony nudged his knees farther apart, then pushed again, gaining another inch with the toy. Steve's rim strained around the toy and a low heat formed in Tony’s gut. He had Steve sprawled out, vulnerable and open and ready for Tony to play with. Begging for it, Steve endured the pain until it morphed into pleasure, for Tony.

With another twist of the toy, its flared rim met Steve’s sensitive hole. Steve rolled his hips on the sheets, trying to find relief. “Get on your knees,” Tony ordered, and Steve whined at the loss of tantalizing pressure, but complied. Tony pushed the toy in further as he moved, bringing a hand around Steve's hip to grip his weeping cock. He didn’t stroke, just left a firm fist around him as he pushed and circled the thick toy, moving it from side to side, loosening Steve more and more with every unrelenting thrust. 

Between Steve’s moans and pretty gasps, Tony’s eye caught the last toy, a massive girth, decorated with Iron Man colors, before looking back to Steve’s rim. Puffy and an angry red, stretched obscenely wide, he was almost ready. “Arch your back, take more of it.” Steve didn’t even need a moment to process, obeying before Tony finished speaking and gasping as the toy pushed in deeper. “That’s it.”

A layer of sweat beaded on Steve’s forehead as Tony played with the flared base, grabbing at it to push shallow, teasing thrusts into Steve. “How do you feel?” Tony asked.

Steve whimpered. “It’s so tight, Tony, stretched so much. I--” he cut off as Tony pulled at his cock, his rim fluttering around the toy. _“Tony,”_ Steve gasped. 

"I've got more for you. If you can take it. You going to take it for me? I want to see you stretched wide and stuffed up."

Steve gasped then whined, high pitched. "I don't know if I can."

Tony pushed against the toy, rolling it and twisting. "Well… I could just keep you like this forever."

_"Tony,"_ Steve moaned, the way his cock twitched betraying the protestation. Steve rocked and rolled, taking the big dildo all the way to the base. "I -" Steve groaned. "I can take more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, I can."

"You want it?"

"Yes, Tony."

Tony pulled the dildo back until only the tip was still inside, then he pressed it deep again, slow and firm. "Okay, then, baby." Tony reached for the toy, Iron Man red glinting in the bedroom light. “I’m going to need you to stretch your cheeks apart for me. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Steve moved, lowering his face to his pillow and bringing his hands around to pull apart his cheek. His rim stretched back from the toy, proof that he was loose enough for more. 

"God, this is so thick, Steve. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Steve's voice was small and tight when he said, "I can take it, Tony, please."

The end of the toy was far wider than Steve’s hole and even with lube, it was a rough push in that had Steve crying out. His eyes squeezed shut, and Tony muttered encouragement and praise, reminding him that the serum let him push his limits and that Tony designed this toy to do just that. 

Steve gasped, his eyes wide as the head breached him, his eyes sparking with tears that spilled down his cheeks. Tony slowed, still thrusting, but not pressing the toy in any further, not quite stuffed but stretched and teased. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

The wet sound that broke from Steve’s throat went straight to Tony’s cock. “More!” Steve cried. “Please, Tony,” he begged. “I feel right on the brink, please push it in all the way--Ah!--Please, fill me up.”

“As you wish.” Tony did not go slow, he did not wait for Steve to catch his breath. The thick girth of the obscenely large cylinder forced Steve open and made him sob out beautifully. “There you go, love.”

There was nothing but the sound of Steve’s cries, muffled by the pillow. Tony pet his ass around the rim, up to where Steve was still holding himself apart, the skin white around fixed fingers. Tony's own cock was a hard, throbbing thing against his thigh but he ignored it for now, focus fixed instead on the button on the base of the cylinder. “I told you there was more,” Tony whispered. “What do you think, can you take just a bit more for me? I made this one do something special.”

Steve turned his head so his wet cheek pressed against the pillow. His jaw hung open, drool spread across his lips, eyes blown wide with pleasure. “Special?’ Steve asked, he sounded like he was floating far away. Tony ran a hand through his hair and Steve leaned into the touch. 

“Special for you, only the best for you.” Steve’s eyes fluttered closed, lashes fanning his cheeks as he blushed.

“Please, Tony.”

“Anything for you, my love.” With a press of the button the toy came to life. The cylinder was wide for a reason, and he knew exactly when it opened--extending even deeper inside Steve, growing even wider; then starting to vibrate--by the way Steve jerked and lashed out. His ass was high in the air, face pressed down to the pillow but still he bucked and thrashed as the toy struck deep inside him. “There you are,” Tony whispered. “Stuffed so good, stretched so wide. Do you like my tech inside you?” He’d designed it so it could move faster than any human, silent on the outside, but fucking Steve mercilessly on the inside. 

“Ah! Tony,” Steve slurred, a wet cry breaking free. “I want. Please. _Want.”_

“What do you want? Harder? Faster? More?”

Steve whispered something, so soft Tony could hardly hear him. 

“Louder, love,” he ordered. “Tell me.”

“You, you,” he cried. “Please, Tony. Your touch, skin on mine. Please, please. I want--”

“Tell me.”

Steve sobbed. “Your hand, your fingers, Tony, please.”

“But you’re so full now, so stuffed. You’ll need more than just a finger.”

“Yes! Whatever you want, Tony, just please, the toys--they aren’t enough. I want you, your fingers, your--” Steve turned his head into the pillow and moaned.

“My fingers...” Tony hummed. “How about my whole first?”

Steve’s flushed face pressed into the pillow as he nodded.

“Say it.”

“I want to come with your fist in me.” 

“If I let you come,” Tony reminded him.

Steve sobbed and clenched around the toy, and Tony let out a dark chuckle. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll let you come. And with my fist in you, just how you begged. My good boy.” 

Tony reached over and put as much lube as he could on his hand, over the knuckles and down his wrist. He rubbed his slick fingers together and swallowed heavily, knowing where they were about to be. If Steve could handle it. “You ready, baby?” 

Steve nodded then started pleading again for Tony’s fist. Tony let the toy keep vibrating as he pulled it out just to watch Steve jerk and gasp as it scraped ruthlessly over his prostate. It was so tempting when Steve was finally gaping open before him, wider and looser than Tony could ever remember seeing him before, not to pull down his zipper and push in his cock instead. It would be so easy, so warm. But Steve had cried for his touch, and a part of him yearned to take his boy apart with his fist alone. 

Bending low, Tony let out a cool breath across Steve’s rim, making Steve cry out again and with that beautiful sound ringing in his ears he breached him with his fist. Tony didn’t need to start small, didn’t need to warm him up, he engulfed Tony’s hand, body rippling around his fisted knuckles, practically pulling in up to his wrist. Tony’s breath caught as more and more of his arm slid in until he was deeper inside Steve than he'd ever been before.

On the bed, Steve shivered, a sheen of sweat breaking out across his skin. He couldn’t stop speaking, gasping, thanking Tony and begging for more. It was such a sight that if his hand weren't otherwise occupied, he’d try to take a photo. 

Tony shushed Steve’s cries as his dexterous fingers broke from the fist to stretch deeper inside him, the broad curve if his thumb rubbing over Steve's prostate as he thrust gently in and out; Steve bucked and shouted again. 

“That’s what you need,” Tony hummed. “Stretched and stuffed so wide, a little pressure on your prostate is just the cherry on top. You're taking it so well.”

Steve nodded into the pillow, his moans only growing as his ass clenched around Tony’s arm. He was so sloppy now, whimpering and whining into the pillow, cheeks wet with tears, lube leaking down the back of his thighs, and his cock leaving a streak of precome on the sheets below. He was getting close, his entire body tensing, clamping around Tony inside him. 

Tony twisted and pressed deeper, picking up the pace until he was fucking Steve with his whole arm. It was almost shocking, seeing so much of him disappear into Steve's body, like he was punching out every groan and gasp. Steve trembled, his knees threatening to give out and send him flat on the bed again. Tony cupped the underside of his cock, not gripping, but giving Steve just a tiny bit of friction to rub off against. The slight contact set Steve really going, rolling forward and back so he was fucking himself on Tony's fist, shaking and gasping and sobbing.

“That’s it. Come, from just my fist in you, pushing in you deep. I want to feel you clench around me, baby. God, I'm so deep, I can feel you so well.”

Steve let out a sharp, rough shout and his cock twitched. He clenched down hard around Tony's wrist, muscles rippling, then he came hard, come shooting out over the sheets and spurting up onto his stomach. His ass tightened almost painfully, but Tony kept on moving, kept on giving Steve what he begged for. His orgasm didn’t stop, just blurred and rolled into another as Tony relentlessly milked his ass, drawing every drop of pleasure from him that he could. 

With one last gasp, Steve loosened all over, all at once, and collapsed into the bed, utterly spent. Tony worked his arm out slowly, relaxing his fingers and stroking his palm up and down Steve's side. "That was stunning, Steve. Absolutely gorgeous. You feel okay?"

Steve muttered something, and Tony bent their faces together, folding over him. "'Mazing," Steve slurred.

Tony chuckled. "Perfect. You took that so well, so beautifully." Steve moaned and rubbed on the sheets with a gasp. Tony undid his own pants and kicked them aside then kneeled behind Steve. His hole was swollen and stretched, pink and abused, and the sight had Tony sliding his fist up and down his own cock in rough, sure strokes, bringing himself to the edge with practiced efficiency. When his pleasure built to breaking, he pressed the head of his cock to Steve's hole and came hard, drenching Steve's soft, sore skin with his come.

When he'd caught his breath, Tony went to the bathroom and cleaned up then brought a warm washcloth back to wipe Steve down, worshipping every inch of skin on his perfect body. He kissed his way up Steve's spine then curled around him, face pressed to his neck. "Thank you," he whispered into Steve's skin.

And Steve managed an, "I love you," before he drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
